Flash Fics
by k8ln713
Summary: Random flash fics that are posted on The Lemonade Stand and FanFic Flash Fic blog. Flash fics between 100 & 300 words. Rated M for the usual... BxE mostly - maybe a different character. Links to prompts in each chapter.
1. Rain

**A.N.: Flash Fic #1: fanficflashfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/04/week-13-fanficflashfic dot html**

**Word count: 245**

**Please review & enjoy! :D**

* * *

I look out from the inside of the car.

The rain is pelting against the window and my breath is fogging up the glass.

I was moving again; this time to a place where it rained a majority of the time.

It only increased whatever sadness I felt, as the rain running down the passenger side window was like the tears spilling down my face.

Why couldn't I stay in one place?

Why couldn't I be a normal teenaged girl who had friends or a life?

It is when I cross the town line that I know I have to pull myself together.

I wipe the wetness on my cheeks and take a deep breath. _Pull yourself together._

We stop at a traffic light... a long ass traffic light.

It is when I turn to look out my window again to blatantly stare at the rain that I see him.

He's only wearing jeans and a hoodie, normal clothes, but he just looks like he walked right out of a magazine.

My eyes and my head follow his movement as he crosses the street in front of my father's car.

The guy turns his head in my direction and I swear I see a smile grace his face as he sees me.

I smile, too.

Just then, as he reaches the curb, the rain stops. The sun shines.

I feel happy again.

Maybe this won't be too bad of a place to finally become normal.


	2. I Can't Remember Anything Without You

**A.N.: Flash Fic #2: tehlemonadestand dot net/2013/04/tlss-flash-fic-fridays-are-in-full_26 dot html**

**Word Count: 299**

**Please review & enjoy! :D**

* * *

I'd known Edward since childhood. He left town not too long after graduation.

It was eight years later that I found him lying on the ground, beaten almost to a pulp.

He had no recollection of who he was, meaning he looks at me and doesn't know me either.

Doesn't remember me.

Doesn't recall how cruel he was to me throughout high school.

I had loved him from afar despite how he treated me, and this was my chance to make him see me in a new light.

Also make him understand that he wasn't much of a good person now and back then.

He can't remember anything, even after I showed him information about him. After I told him my memories of him being an asshole to me.

He doesn't understand why he would be that type of person.

After I mentioned how cruel he was to me when we were younger, he had said, "You're so kind and beautiful. Surely I would have knelt down at your feet."

"Unfortunately, that is not true, Edward."

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. I wish I could remember so it comes off as a better apology."

"It's alright," I waved him off. "I forgive you. It was so long ago."

Weeks passed and Edward was a different man.

He still doesn't know much of his past, but he has made a pact with himself to change who he was… to start anew.

He regrets how he treated me, despite not remembering it, and he wants to start over with me.

Saying he actually wants me.

I want him back, too.

"Bella… all I know it I can't remember anything without you. Please stay with me."

"Of course, Edward."

"I love you," he said, kissing me.

"I love you, too."


	3. To Infinity and Beyond

**A.N.: Flash Fic #3: tehlemonadestand dot net/2013/05/tlss-flash-fic-fridays-are-in-full dot html**

**Word count: 142**

**Please review & enjoy! :D**

* * *

To infinity and beyond...

That's what you started to say to me a long time ago.

It's something you constantly say now to me.

When we first met and you asked me out, I never really pictured the future we're living out now.

I never thought that the words you spoke to me all those years ago would hold so true to my heart.

When you first said those four words, it was when we both said we loved each other.

"How much do you love me?" I asked.

"To infinity and beyond, Bella," you replied.

"How long will you love me?"

"To infinity and beyond."

Even now, after you would say you loved me back, you would always add in, "To infinity and beyond, baby."

I will never get enough of it.

I will always love you.

To infinity and beyond...


	4. Lie To Me

**A.N.: Flash Fic #4: tehlemonadestand dot net/2013/05/tlss-flash-fic-fridays-are-in-full_836 4 dot html**

**Word Count: 298**

**Please review & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Lies.

All we had between us were lies.

I don't think there was ever a time that we were truthful with each other.

Normally, I'd lie about my emotions or how I spent my day, just because he would be overbearing.

He'd lie to me about not being with other women while with me.

I hated it.

I realized I'd fallen in love with him.

I loved him despite him being an asshole.

I just don't like the lies.

Today he found me in my meadow smoking a blunt.

He collapsed onto the grass. Then he was on top of me, kissing me, sucking on my neck and then bit it.

Then he fucked me… nice and rough.

Even though it felt so good and he smelled like another woman, this mystery woman's perfume permeating the air around me.

Now that I knew I loved him, I didn't like the lies or him fucking around. I wanted him to only want me.

I mentioned it.

We fought.

I slapped him.

He spat nasty words at me and spewed even more lies to me.

I loved him, but not the lies.

I didn't want to stay with him if all he'd do was lie.

He told me I wasn't allowed to leave him.

"Try me," I said.

"You can't leave me."

"Okay… then lie to me again and you'll see what happens."

He was silent for a few seconds before speaking up.

And his words almost knocked me off my feet.

"I love you."

I could tell that was no lie. He wasn't meaning to tell me a lie.

Just the truth.

For the first time. Ever.

I leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you, too."

"Stay with me," he whispered. "And I promise… no more lies."

"Okay."


	5. Lick, Rub, Plunge

**A.N.: Number 5! View the prompt here! tehlemonadestand dot net/2013/05/tlss-flash-fic-fridays-are-in-full_17 dot html**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

We barreled through my apartment door, lips melded to each other.

He was already slipping his hand up under my short dress, unable to keep his hands off my skin.

I welcomed it.

From the moment we locked eyes in the darkness of the club, I couldn't wait for him to roam his hands up my legs and find their way into my panties.

And it was happening now.

His large hands slipped under the thin strap of lace against my hip, caressing the heated skin before pulling out and moving to the flesh of my ass.

He slapped it. Pinched it. Gripped it.

I moaned. It felt so good.

We started walking backwards, my back hitting a wall.

"Bedroom?" he asked harshly.

I pointed in the right direction, unable to utter a word.

He lifted me up and I linked my legs around his hips. It felt as if I was flying through the air as he carried me to my bedroom.

I was dropped onto my bed, his body not staying away from mine for long. My legs opened up for him so he could be cradled within them.

His shirt was shed and his jeans unzipped. I was still clothed.

"Ungh!" I whimpered. "Give me more!"

His hands went underneath my dress again, peeling my wet panties off.

He licked two fingers and placed them at my entrance, but instead of plunging in, he rubbed my clit frantically.

"Ohhhhhhh!" I moaned.

"You like that?" he questioned in a gruff voice.

"Uh huh."

"Then you'll like this."

He pulled away from my clit before I could come and slipped his fingers in deeply, reaching a spot I could never.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

I came after that. Hard.

His fingers were amazing… but his cock was otherworldly.


	6. Homecoming

**A.N.: Flash fic number 6! Hope you like! I forgot to post this on Friday when I wrote & submitted it, but I'm doing it now! :D There's still today and tomorrow if you' like to submit your own flash fics for The Lemonade Stand! Prompt link below!**

**tehlemonadestand dot net/2013/05/tlss-flash-fic-fridays-are-in-full_24 dot html**

**Please review and enjoy! :D**

* * *

God, I just want to be home already.

Home with the love of my life. Home with our family.

I hate these fucking trips to the city for these fucking business trips.

Going to the city that was over four-and-a-half hours away every couple of months for a two-week stay doesn't sound outrageous.

But it is when you have someone waiting for you at home. It kills you inside.

All you want is to be by that person forever.

Bella and I hate when I have to leave for a couple of weeks because we won't be with each other.

I'd gladly ask her to come with me, but we have a family that we created together and both of us can't just leave at the drop of a hat, even if we did take them with us.

School, friends, family and work can't be shoved aside just so we could be with each other.

So I leave for two weeks to discuss shit with a bunch of big wigs.

But all I think about during it is going home and whom I'd be going home to.

I snap out of my daydreams and just catch the conductor saying over the loudspeaker that my stop was next.

And I'm so glad that in barely ten minutes, I'll be in the arms of my wife.

When I'm at my stop, I run off the train and stand on the platform looking around.

"Edward!"

I turn.

There they are – my wife and babies.

Bella pushes the double carriage toward me.

I scoop her up into my arms and kiss her deeply.

"Fucking missed you, baby," I whisper into her neck.

"Missed you, too, honey."

We kiss again and then I lavish the love I have for my baby girls.

Home sweet home.


	7. Rolling Around Turns Our Feelings Around

**A.N.: Flash fic #7! The link to the prompt is here: tehlemonadestand dot net/2013/05/tlss-flash-fic-fridays-are-in-full_31 dot html**

**Please review & ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned. "Let's just get this over with."

He smirked and followed behind me.

Fuck, I hated this man so goddamn much.

He was an asshole who was so damn cocky and annoying.

I was so glad that this was the last scene we were doing for the movie.

I undid my robe, leaving me in a sexy, satin chemise. I looked fuckable.

Edward's eyes glazed over and his mouth dropped open.

I'd have liked to smirk and wink at him, but I was too shocked by his expression.

_Huh?_

We lie down on the bed and were directed to start the scene.

Edward hovered himself over and started kissing me, moving himself over me, as if he was fucking me.

Shit, this felt so much different than the last time we tried to do this scene weeks ago.

I moaned when I was supposed to, but it was also instinctive as well.

My arms that had been nestled above my head moved to cradle his face.

Our passionate kisses excelled, us rolling all over the bed as we simulated our thrusting.

I couldn't get enough of his lips.

"You gonna come, baby?" Edward whispered his line, loud enough for the boom mike to pick it up.

I almost forgot my line; I was so lost in the moment. I nodded and whimpered, "Yes!"

I then orgasmed.

It was the best big O ever!

Edward came not too long after.

It was so intense and I desperately hoped we didn't have to redo the scene; I don't know if my pussy could take such a beating, despite it not getting any live action.

The director called, "Cut! And that's a wrap!"

Oh, thank God!

I was cornered by Edward later and was shown what I really missed while filming.


	8. Caught Naked

**A.N: Next flash fic! Link to prompt id: tehlemonadestand dot net/2013/06/tlss-flash-fic-fridays-are-in-full_7 dot html?zx=2f0dc1c59f7e7b60&m=0**

**I think this is a pretty cute prompt 'cause I'm channeling embarrassment from the pic, so that just makes it adorable lol! And the guy is hot ;)**

**Please review & ENJOY! :D**

* * *

I woke up feeling disoriented.

_What the fuck happened last night? God, I think I drank too much._

I rolled over, bumping into something hard and warm.

_What the…?_

Okay… a fucking hot man is in my bed… naked.

I let out a scream because of the shock and it shocked the guy awake.

I pulled the comforter up to cover the girls.

"I'm guessing you don't remember much?" he groaned sleepily.

I just shook my head.

"I'll reintroduce myself… I'm Edward." He thrust is hand out for me to shake.

"Bella," I squeaked.

"Nice to meet you… again," he chuckled.

"Um… mind filling me in on what went on last night?"

Edward told me he was the bartender at the bar I went to last night with Alice and Rose. He cut me off after seeing how much I had consumed and even offered me a ride home.

Of course I then tackled him and we fucked in my bed, leading up to this morning me not remembering a damn thing.

There was a hard knock on my door and it made Edward fall off my bed to the floor. I got a good look at him naked…

There are no words.

But then the door opened and Rose walked in.

Edward shot to his feet and covered his cock with his hands, blushing madly.

"Oops! I'll come back later. Oh, and I expect details, Isabella Swan!"

She winked at Edward.

"Okay… that was awkward. I don't think I'll be able to serve her drinks again with her knowing what I look like naked."

"What's worse is that she won't let me live this down. I don't get drunk and have sex with random guys."

"Guess we'll just suffer together," Edward said.

"Guess so."

And suffer we did.


	9. Tears Shed

**A.N.: Next flash fic! Hope you like! Link to prompt: tehlemonadestand dot net/2013/06/tlss-flash-fic-fridays-are-in-full dot html**

**Please review and ENJOY! :D**

**6/21/13: I've entered the Make Me Laugh Anonymous Contest :) Check out the few stories there & vote when the voting time is open. Also there's still some time for you to enter if you wish :)**** fanfiction dot net/u/4729328**

* * *

Six months of waiting for that day was wasted.

It was like a knife stabbing my heart and twisting repeatedly... how I felt when I discovered that _he_ couldn't go through with the wedding.

I thought I loved him.

I thought he loved me.

I was wrong on both counts.

I ran into the woods that surrounded the area I was going to be wed in, running to escape everyone and everything.

I needed time.

I tripped and collapsed into the dirt.

Rain started to fall, drenching me and my ruined white gown like a drowned rat.

I cried, tears constantly spilling down my cheeks.

They wouldn't cease.

It was then I heard the rustling – the rustling of someone approaching me from the thorny shrubs.

I looked up, seeing the most beautiful face a man could bear.

Rich, auburn hair; sparkling topaz eyes; pale skin...

His ice cold hand reached for mine. And then a spark ignited within me.

_He _wasn't the one for me.

I'd been waiting for this angel in disguise all my life.

He'd come to save me from a life I would have hated and gave me an existence I loved.

He showed me things _he_ never would have been able to.

That night, my angel, Edward, changed me into what he was.

I no longer miss my human life and now live for my immortal existence.

That crying girl in her wedding gown no longer lives.

My immortal self wearing a wedding gown now embraces the love Edward will forever and ever bestow upon me.


	10. In Car Together

**A.N." CRAPPPPP! I totally forgot to post this last weekend! SO SORRY!**

**Okay... you're getting two today :)**

**Link to prompt here: tehlemonadestand dot net/2013/06/tlss-flash-fic-fridays-are-in-full_21 dot html**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

My best friend and I made the drive down to the water.

Edward always wanted to escape to somewhere and he would drag me along with him.

I enjoyed our little days of having fun to escape our friends and family.

Him choosing me over everyone else to experience these times made me feel like I was special in his eyes.

That I was incredibly important to him.

He drove us to this lake about two hours away from home.

We jumped in and had a lot of fun.

Then it got a little chilly and we got out.

I could see him ogle me in my bikini.

I pulled on my denim cut offs, leaving my tee shirt off. He still stayed in his board shorts.

We sat in the car… well, more like lied in the car, our feet dangling over the sides of the car.

"Why do you always bring me with you when we escape to these places, Edward? Why not anyone else?"

"Because Bella… you're the one person in this world that I want to share every part of me, every experience with. I want it all with you."

"What are you saying?"

"That I'm in love with you. I think I've loved you forever."

I shot up and got out of the car. Edward was surprised, about to protest about why I left the car.

I ran around to his side and opened the door.

He turned himself to stand up, but before he could, I tackled him and kissed his lips.

"I love you, too, Edward. Thank you for choosing me to share these moments with you."

Edward smiled and held my face as he pressed kisses over and over on my lips.

Best day ever and more to come.


	11. Last Chance To Tell Him How I Feel

**A.N.: Next one! Link for prompt here: tehlemonadestand dot net/2013/06/flash-fic-friday-is-here-come-and-see dot html**

**Also, I've entered the Make Me Laugh Contest. Link here: fanfiction dot net/u/4729328. Submissions have extended to July 15th so there's plenty of time to enter if you want. Visit their blog that has their prompts for inspiration. And if you don't want to enter, read them, review & favorite and when voting opens, vote for your favorite! I'd really appreciate it if you showed your support for me and the other contestants (even though everything's anonymous lol!)**

**Also I will be entering The Fruit's on the Vine TwiFic Contest (****fanfiction dot net/u/4748534/)**. It's all about the Twilight characters significant others or whoever that their pregnant. They're specifically asking for BABIES! LOL! Anyway... I'm gonna enter that & will say that I've entered. It's also anonymous and so far no entries have been posted, so you wouldn't know which one is mine either. But please show your support and check the contest out and when entries are posted, read, review & favorite them as well as vote when voting opens. THANK YOU! :D

**Now you may go on and read. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

He was packing up.

Leaving.

While I'd be staying in Washington to go to college, he'd be heading to New York. He wanted to find himself and staying in our hometown – our home state – would hold him back.

Never mind the fact that I'm the one thing, the one person besides his family, in his life that he'd be leaving behind for maybe forever. And we wouldn't hold him back.

Edward and I were best friends and had been since we were maybe six years old and now I was losing him, my best friend and man I loved.

I'd always love him regardless of where he was.

He wanted me to help him pack up the rest of this stuff that he'd be taking to school in New York. He had put off packing for so long and now the time had come for him to leave – tomorrow, actually – and he had to get it done. And he needed someone to help him.

He chose me over anyone else – not his best friends or his parents.

Me.

It was late, ten at night, when we had finished. We then collapsed onto his unmade bed.

"Thanks, Bella. You're the best. I'd never have gotten it finished if not for you."

"You're welcome," I said solemnly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning his head to face me.

"Just gonna miss you. New York is… so far."

"I'll miss you, too, Bella. You're my best friend." He grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine right between our heads.

"Thing is… I really wanna be more than just friends," I admitted. I loved him. I wanted him to know before he left.

"Really?" he wondered.

"Yes."

He rolled over on top of me and kissed me.

"Me, too. I love you."

"Love you."


End file.
